Timeline
This is a translation of the general timeline revealed in the fourth light novel. Contained in square brackets [] will be this wiki editor's comments. Translator note: the fictional calendar era used is called the Kingdom Era system (王国暦) and will be abbreviated as KE. ---- 798 KE * Ronant becomes the youngest chief magician in Rengxandt Kingdom history. 801 KE * Hero Macys killed in a battle at Fort Ksolion. * Dalysmaeg chosen as the new Hero. 803 KE * Hero Dalysmaeg succeeds in defeating the Demon King Atmos. 804 KE * Hero Dalysmaeg's whereabouts become unknown. 807 KE * Sword Emperor Reygar of the Rengxandt Kingdom resigns and disappears. * The position of Sword Emperor is succeeded by Ragis, advised by Ronant. 829 KE * Sirius crowned king of the Anareich Kingdom. 832 KE * First Prince Silas of the Anareich Kingdom is born to the Queen. 833 KE * First Princess Raylecia of the Anareich Kingdom is born to the First Royal Mistress. 834 KE * Second Prince Julius of the Anareich Kingdom is born to the Third Royal Mistress. 837 KE * Third Prince Leston of the Anareich Kingdom is born to the Second Royal Mistress. 840 KE * Second Prince Julius becomes the new Hero. Following this, Hero Dalysmaeg is assumed dead. * A peculiar, young taratekt is discovered in the Elro Great Labyrinth. The drake egg and spider threads obtained are presented to the royal family. * Demonkind starts to show signs of belligerence. * [Watashi and Wrath born about half a year earlier than the human reincarnators.] 841 KE * Fourth Prince Shurein of the Anareich Kingdom is born to the Third Royal Mistress. * Second Princess Suelecia of the Anareich Kingdom is born to the First Royal Mistress. * Carnatia is born to the Duke of Anabald. * First Prince Hugo of the Rengxandt Empire is born. * The Third Royal Mistress passes away. * [Watashi's battle against Earth Dragon Alaba happens around when the human reincarnators are born.] * An Imperial unit led by Ronant makes contact with the Nightmare of the Labyrinth. * The Nightmare of the Labyrinth and a Queen Taratekt appear outside from within the Elro Great Labyrinth. * Ronant's whereabouts temporarily become unknown. 842 KE * The Nightmare of the Labyrinth appears at Sariella. * War breaks out between the Sariella and Outsu allied with the Divine Word Religion and the Empire. * Hero Julius confronts the Nightmare of the Labyrinth in combat, but is saved by Ronant. * Hero Julius temporarily becomes Ronant's student. * Accounts of human trafficking and abduction reported from various regions. 843 KE * Remnants of the Nightmare sighted in the Elro Great Labyrinth. 844 KE * First Princess Raylecia is engaged to the first Prince of the Terescent Kingdom and goes to the latter's location to study abroad. 845 KE * A certain Sword Demon appears within the Empire, but is successfully driven off by Ronant. 846 KE * An operation led by the Divine Word Religion exposes a vast human trafficking network. * This incident leads to the Hero Julius acquiring new comrades in Jiskan and Hawkin. 847 KE * Shurein, Suelecia, and Carnatia undergo the Appraisal Ceremony. 848 KE * Feyrune hatched from the earth drake egg. 850 KE * The head of the elves, Potimas, visits the Kingdom as an allied ambassador. * Potimas's daughter, Filymes, to study abroad at the Kingdom. * Hero Julius is caught in a trap set by Demonkind, but manages to repel their assault. 851 KE * Shurein, Suelicia, Carnatia, and Filymes enroll in the Royal Academy, and make contact with First Prince Hugo of the Empire and Saint candidate Juleen. * Hero Julius defeats one of the Remnants of the Nightmare in the Elro Great Labyrinth. * First Prince Hugo of the Empire attempts his plan to assassinate Shurein. * Earth drakes attack the academy and create an incident. 856 KE * The Human-Demon War begins. * Hero Julius perishes in battle. * A coup d'état occurs in the Anareich Kingdom. * King Sirius dies. * Fourth Prince Shurein and his supporters escape together with Third Prince Leston. * The Divine Word Religion announces Prince Hugo of the Empire as the new Hero. * Simultaneously, Hugo announces his engagement to Second Princess Suelicia. * The Empire accuses the elves for being complicit in the coup d'état and mobilize after declaring war. * The Imperial Army and the Demon King Army invade the village of the elves.